In a connector (for instance, patent literature 1) mounted on a printed circuit board, a housing is fixed to the printed circuit board and a terminal fitting attached to the housing is fixed on the printed circuit board by soldering. The terminal fitting has one end part located in the housing and arranged in parallel with a surface of the printed circuit board so as to be spaced from each other. The terminal fitting has a central part passing through the housing and bent substantially at 90° to the printed circuit board. The terminal fitting has the other end part fixed to a conductor pattern of the printed circuit board by solder.